starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu era um Humano do sexo masculino, o segundo mais antigo Mestre Jedi durante os anos finais da República Galáctica, atrás apenas de Yoda. Foi Mestre Windu quem levou duzentos e doze Jedi até uma batalha em Geonosis onde matou o famoso Caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, levando o seu filho Boba Fett em odiar Mace Windu e até tentar mata-lo. Ele continuou a servir a República durante as Guerras Clônicas, muitas vezes levando muitas tropas para a batalha, mesmo com as dúvidas da militarização da Ordem Jedi. Nos dias finais da guerra, Windu e outros três Jedi enfrentaram Darth Sidious. Os três outros jedi eram Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin e Agen Kolar. Todos foram mortos por Sidious, sobrando Windu para um duelo final contra o Lorde Sith. Windu derrotou Sidious em um duelo difícil, porém Anakin Skywalker veio para o escritório do Supremo Chanceler. Palpatine disse então de que se ele morresse Anakin iria perder Padmé Amidala como ele tinha visto em sua visão. Skywalker queria mantê-la viva, mas apenas para que Palpatine salvasse-se, Windu foi traído por ele e arremessado pela janela por Sidious. O Império Galáctico mais tarde iria ensinar em seus livros de História que Windu era chefe de uma "organização criminosa" que iniciou as guerras clonicas. Biografia Antes da Invasão de Naboo, Windu tinha atingido o cargo de Mestre Jedi e estava servindo o Alto Conselho Jedi. Durante uma de suas missões, Windu resgatou uma menina Chalactan, Depa Billaba,e a trouxe para o Templo Jedi, onde se tornou uma Cavaleira Jedi, e membra do conselho Jedi. Invasão de Naboo thumb|220px|Mace Windu no Alto Conselho Jedi durante a invasão de Naboo|left Quando Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi haviam retornado de Naboo, Windu juntamente com o resto do conselho, foram informados de que as negociações com a Federação de Comércio tinham falhado e que tinham ajudado a rainha Amidala para sair do planeta, Qui-Gon também relatou que quando estava em Tatooine ele encontrou um Zabrak que estava armado de um Sabre de luz vermelho na preferia de Mos Espa. Qui-Gon afirmou que o atacante era um Lorde Sith. Seu colega de conselho, Ki-Adi Mundi expressou que sobre os Sith eles teriam sido extinto a um milênio. Windu também apontou que os Sith teriam retornado, eles não poderiam retornar sem a Ordem Jedi estar ciente. Windu também testou Anakin Skywalker, no entanto o conselho decidiu que ele era muito velho para ser treinado, Windu afirmou que o destino dele seria decidido mais tarde, após solucionarem o mistério do Sith. Depois do Senador de Naboo, Palpatine ser nomeado Chanceler Supremo, Windu e o conselho aprovaram o treinamento de Anakin como mestre, Obi-Wan. Windu em seguida, conversou com Yoda e Obi-Wan sobre o retorno dos Sith, depois participaram da celebração dos Gungams em Naboo. Guerras Clônicas Prelúdio da Guerra Windu e outros membros do Conselho Jedi, se reuniram com o chanceler para discutir as ameaças crescentes do Movimento Separatista sob comando do Conde Dookan. Windu lembrou Palpatine que não havia Jedis suficientes para defender a república e que eram guardiões da paz não soldados. Windu, em seguida falou com Amidala sobre sua tentativa de assassinato, dizendo que era melhor voltar a Naboo. Windu então discordou que Dookan estaria por traz, ele ja teria sido um Jedi. Windu então mandou Obi-Wan e Anakin para proteger a senadora. Após a morte do Zam Wessel, Windu atribuiu Obi-Wan para rastrear o caçador de recompensas, e que Anakin em proteger a Senadora Amidala de novos atentados. Windu em seguida falou com Obi-Wnm e Yoda sobre suas dúvidas em relação sobre Anakin agir por conta própria. Windu, no entanto disse a Obi-Wan que o Conselho estava confiante sobre a decisão de Anakin continuar a missão sozinho, sabendo que ele poderia ser o O Escolhido. Windu, em seguida falou com Yoda, Yoda relatou que Anakin estava com uma grande dor. Windu e o resto do Conselho Jedi em seguida foram para o escritório do Chanceler. Lá assistiram o relatório de como Obi-Wan conseguiu rastrear Jango Fett até Geonosis. Ele também informou que o Vice-rei Nute Gunray estava por traz dos atentados feitos contra a senadora Amidala. Ele também disse que a Federação de Comércio e a Aliança Corporativa entre outras facções estariam fazendo um grande exército a Dookan. Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Obi-Wan foi atacado por Droidekas e capturado. Logo depois a República conseguiu um grande exército, Windu levou uma equipe de mais de duzentos Jedi para resgatar Obi-Wan, enquanto Yoda inspecionou o novo exército. Batalha de Geonosis thumb|233px|Windu durante a batalha. Durante a execução de Anakin, Obi-Wan e Amidala, Windu invadiu a arena de geonosis, onde enfentrou Dookan e seu guarda costas, Jango Fett. No entanto, Windu foi forçado a ir para baixo quando dois Super droides de batalha começaram a atirar, e Jango Fett acionou seu lança-chamas sobre ele. Windu então ludou contra hordas de droides e um Reek. Windu foi então confrontado por Jango Fett, mas foi capaz de derrota-lo decapitando o caçador de recompensas. Como os droides de batalha cercaram Windu e os outros sobreviventes, Dookan então ofereceu a chance de se renderem. Windu recusou dizendo que eles não eram moeda de troca. Windu e os outros Jedi foram resgatados por Yoda e o novo exército clone. Windu, em seguida levou os clones a vitória, apesar da fuga de Dookan. Após a batalha, Windu falou com Obi-Wan sobre o comando de Palpatine. Windu afirmou que iria manter os olhos no senado. Após a batalha, Windu foi, então ajudar Jabba a resgatar seu filho, Rotta. Windu não gostava de lidar com o mundo do crime, vendo como um dia negro para a República. No entanto, eles não tinham escolha desde que eles assumiram todo o comércio na Orla Exterior. O chanceler pediu a Windu que atribuísse com ele vários Jedi para esta missão. Windu disse a ele que apenas Anakin e Obi-Wan estavam disponíveis, agora que tinham liberado Christophsis. Windu então foi informado que o filho de Jabba estava localizado em um mosteiro em Teth. Windu então falou com o almirante Wurtz para mandar três cruzadores para ajudar Obi-Wan em Christophsis. Batalha de Ryloth Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''I Am a Jedi'' * ; imagem #1 * ; imagens #9, 10 * ; imagens #22-28 * }} Links externos * * * * Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Humanos